Trey
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 15V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | gender = male | relatives = * IV (older brother) * V (older brother) * Tron (father) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = OOPArts | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Duel Anchor }} III is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, though he cares more about the family's well-being, eventually putting his faith to save them in Yuma Tsukumo. While his real first name is not yet known, his family name is Arclight. Design Appearance Like his brothers, III wears a formal attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, IV and V, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, III prefers brighter colors, which reflect his more caring personality. He has a Duel Gazer Tattoo similar to the ones his brothers and Kite Tenjo use. Like his brothers, III has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. III has pink hair above and emerald green eyes. Abilities Like the rest of his family, III possesses a crest which gives him a wide range of abilities. One of it's primary capabilities is the power to negate the control a Number card exerts on it's host. Another ability is to block any atempt to remove a Number card from III, such as Kite's Photon Hand, or Astral's powers. He was shown capable of creating portals in order to move from one place to another. At one point, III's crest was augmented by Tron's powers, which allowed him to use more powerful spells, such as erasing Yuma's "Kattobing" from his memory, sealing and destroying Astral. This also allowed him to use "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal", but Tron stated that continued use of this power would wear him down physically and eventually would lose control of his powers. This also caused a change in his appearance, causing his body to be covered in Roman-style armor, and later it caused the markings from his Duel Gazer to cover the rest of his face. It also caused a change in his personality, making him more brutal. Personality Unlike his brothers, III is a nice person who loves his family a lot and doesn't want them to fight, attempting to mediate disputes between IV and V. Tron stated that III always completed his missions, which are usually important. V trusts III more than he does IV, due to IV's reckless attitude. Though concerned about his family's fate, he shows concern for Hart Tenjo during Tron's ritual. Although III is normally nice, he can get serious if it is about Duels because he still wanted to Duel Shark, even after Tron told him to feel free to lose after he hands Shark "Number 32: Shark Drake". His caring personality is also reflected through his Duels, within his Tag Duel with IV, he used his cards to not only protect himself, but IV as well. In addition, he also called his strategy, "theirs", even though he was the one who owned all of the cards within the strategy, and was the one who used them all. III also showed amazement towards Yuma Tsukumo for his protection to Kite Tenjo, and apparently developed an interest in him. III has a strong interest in ancient history and in OOPArts, which seems to be rooted from the fact his father researched them. This is seen after recognizing all of Kazuma Tsukumo's ancient artifacts, in which he shows amazement. When III gained a portion of Tron's power, his personality started to become much more brutal and evil, destroying many of his own beloved monsters, including his favorite card, just to reduce the ATK points of Yuma's monsters. Eventually, he broke Yuma's spirit and captured Astral using his Crest and the powers that Tron gave him, as well as gaining an Roman-styled armor. He even attacked a helpless Yuma and proceeded to laugh evilly when Yuma was hurt. His powers continued to affect him and he became much more malicious, even appearing to kill Astral and intentionally hurt Yuma's friends. It is also implied that he wants to kill Yuma as he "wants to drag him into hell just like Astral" and he got angry when Yuma didn't fall to his death from the road. At the end of his Duel with Yuma, III returns to his loyal and caring personality, prior to absorbing Tron's power as he left his "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. He also developed a friendship with Yuma, saying that Yuma is his first true friend, and III passes his hopes for his family to him. Etymology III's name is the Roman Numeral for "three". The "Numbers" he has used, "Number 32: Shark Drake", "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach" and "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal", could be seen as puns, III being the Roman numeral number of 3. Biography History In the past, III along with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life with their dog. One winter night, their father gave III a Duel Monsters card - "OOPArts Aztec Mask Golem", which III showed to IV. IV was jealous because only III received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from III. Chris told them to stop or their father would scold them and then promised to teach both of them how to Duel. His father became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, but Faker eventually betrayed both him and Kazuma Tsukumo, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open the door to alternate dimensions. As Byron didn't return from the trip, III and IV were were sent to an orphanage, while Chris remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of their father's fate. However, after learning Kite and Hart Tenjo were Faker's sons, Chris left Heartland with his brothers. Their father eventually returned, but his form warped into that of a child. He took the name "Tron" and began plotting revenge, with III and his brothers aiding him. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries The day before the World Duel Carnival, III entered the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how IV managed to make Reginald Kastle enter the tournament out of anger and that this will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, III tried to break up an argument between IV and V, and was backed up by Tron, who then made IV agree with V as IV's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. V then picked a "Numbers" card from a pile of cards and threw it to III, saying that Reginald Kastle must obtain the card to which III agrees with. He then walked off with IV in order to watch him Duel. Throughout the Duel, III watched his brother's ruthless power as he defeated both Bronk Stone and Caswell via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer". Reginald then rode in on his motorcycle, surprising III, while IV just smirked. Reginald threatened IV, who responded by suggesting they solve their problem with a Duel. Before the Duel could start, III used his Duel Anchor in order to trap Reginald in a Duel. IV objected, but III told him that Tron's orders are absolute. IV retreated, saying that he will see Reginald in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, III and Reginald continued to swap blows, and despite being asked by Tron to purposely lose so that Reginald could acquire "Number 32: Shark Drake", III continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Reginald didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, III gave Reginald a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well and reveals that he possesses a full Heart Piece already as well. He then used the crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Tron showed his appreciation to III for completing his task as he always does and says that Reginald has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan. After V transported Hart Tenjo to Tron's residence, an abandoned gallery, the brothers watched on as Tron began to extract his powers via a ritual. As the ritual continued, Hart showed signs of pain which affected III, appearing worried for the young boy. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo arrived at the gallery, V sent III and IV to prevent them from reaching Tron so that the ritual could be completed. III and his brother then appeared before the two and attach their Duel Anchors, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. During the beginning of the Duel, the brothers targeted Kite, believing him to be the only threat present. However, after Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", III stated that they have to be careful of him as well, seeing as Yuma is also a Number holder. III eventually Summoned "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach" and protected his "Number" card and that of his brother with the Trap Card "Number Wall". Later on, III played a key role part in IV's taunt against Kite, after his brother's words made the latter recklessly Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" just to attack IV's "Number". III then activated his "Stonehenge Shield", draining the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" and chained this effect to that of "Machu Mach" to inflict 3000 points of damage to Kite. However their move was negated by Yuma. III and IV continued to target Kite due to the drained ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes". III was surprised by Yuma's continuous sacrifice of his own Life Points to protect Kite. Towards the end of the Duel, thanks to Hart and Yuma, Kite is able to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". This monster defeats both of the brothers. After the Duel ended, Astral tried to absorb III's "Number", but the power of III's crest protects him. During this time, he was briefly able to see Astral. He and his brother left with Tron afterwards. Some time later, III stood on the roof of Tron's new headquarters, contemplating what had happened. On the morning of the third day of the World Duel Carnival, III set out to find Yuma Tsukumo. While doing so, he stumbled upon him Dueling Reginald Kastle. During the Duel, III was shocked at how Yuma was letting Reginald take his anger out on him by destroying his monsters, without fighting back. He then snuck into Yuma's house and was amazed at the artifacts that his father had collected. While looking with amazement at the artifacts, Haru Tsukumo heard him and asked him what he was doing and informed Yuma that he was there. When Yuma returned, III was wearing a mask similiar to a card his father had given him as a child. III told Yuma that he was no threat and Haru invited him to have lunch with them. During lunch, seeing Yuma and his sister arguing, reminded him of his family and how happy they were in the past. Feeling more and more depressed about how his family has changed since then, III cries and leaves in the middle of dinner. III then decides, for his family, to challenge Yuma to a Duel in order to acquire Yuma's power of never giving up until the very end. Tron agreed to this and told III he would give him new powers to help him beat Yuma. 's powers, III starts becoming a monster.]] Tron performed a ritual on III, similiar to the one he had with Hart, transferring some of his power into III's crest, which Tron called the powers equivalent to the pain that III had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal" and "Angolmois". Tron told him that the former card would put him a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. That evening, III awaited Yuma's arrival atop a series of unfinished roads. Yuma told him he believed they could become friends after the Duel, and III told him he must defeat Yuma to save his family. The two then began to Duel, with III telling Yuma that with his new powers, he can't be defeated, and was also able to clearly perceive Astral. On his first turn, III managed to Summon "Machu Mach", gaining a massive upperhand over Yuma, who could defend with his weaker Monster Cards. III went so far as to call his weaker monsters his pawns, shocking Yuma when he sacrificed his favorite card to aide his strategy. After Yuma managed to make a comeback with his "Gagagarush", III becomes angry, using his crest to send Yuma into an abyss, where he forgot his worldview - "Kattobingu". III then made Yuma live out his life's main events without his Kattobingu, which resulted in him becoming a shy and scared individual. When Yuma returned to the present, he can no longer perceive Astral or The Emperor's Key and is too scared to do anything. III then used his powers to chain Astral to a tower and attacks Yuma with his "Machu Mach", causing him to fall on the floor in pain, while III sadistically laughed. Without his "Kattobing", Yuma tried to surrender, but III would not allow it and just skipped Yuma's turn. He continued his attack, but Astral reminded Yuma "Kattobing", and III responded by torturing Astral before killing him. His next strike nearly knocked Yuma off of the highway they were Dueling on, but his friends saved him. III trapped them behind an energy field to counter this as the Duel continued. Unknown to III, Kazuma Tsukumo helped Yuma regain his "Kattobing" and Yuma struck back with "Utopia". Angered by this, III counters with "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal". Yuma brought out "Number C39: Utopia Ray", but III saved "Atlanthal" with "Thunder Pot". When III activated "Angolmois", it unlocked the door to the Barian World, which threatened to destroy all of existence. Having a change of heart, III gave Yuma some of the powers from his crest and Astral was revived. The power of ZEXAL allowed Yuma and Astral to Xyz Change and perform a Shining Draw - "ZW - Phoenix Bow", and equipping it to "Utopia Ray", Yuma defeated III. III tells Yuma he considered him to be his first true friend, and asks him to save his family. Vanishing, he left behind his two "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. At Tron's headquarters, he falls unconscious, thanking Tron for comforting him before doing so. World Duel Carnival Finals After III fell to sleep, Tron left his quarters with IV and V awaiting him outside. IV implored that Tron give him powers the same as he gave III, but Tron stated that III and IV have failed him, and that he'll have to turn to Reginald Kastle for his plan to work. As III is comatose, he was unable to participate in the WDC finals. Deck III plays an "OOPArts" Deck focused on swarming the field with Monster Cards to quickly Xyz Summon. He also uses a range of cards which increase the ATK of his Monster Cards such as "OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet" and "OOPArts Ley Line Power". In addition, his Deck includes "Number" support such as "Number Wall". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters